


High Noon 2 High Noon Harder

by jamesakiss



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Forrest Ryder - Freeform, Other, high noon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesakiss/pseuds/jamesakiss
Summary: MEA has Ryder going through all kinds of emotionally devastating things and they barely bat an eyelash about it, so I rewrote the scene in which it's revealed to you that Reyes is the Charlatan. My Ryder's name is Forrest and he's a bit of a jackass, so yeah! (I have this need to explain why I made the scene this way, but I'm going to stop myself b/c it's my Ryder and my story!) Enjoy & all that jazz!!





	High Noon 2 High Noon Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note that this was written as a sort of memory scene rather than a current event in another piece I haven't been able to finish, so if it seems short and rushed, that's probably why! (I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy!)

“A duel. You and me. Winner takes Kadara Port.”

Ryder felt his body go cold with anger and confusion, “You want to avoid war by shooting each other?”

“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other.”

Before Ryder could come up with a reply, Sloane agreed. The two gang leaders hovered their hands over the pistols holstered on their thighs, circling each other, Ryder mused that their should be a tumbleweed rolling through soon.

After what seemed like an eternity, a brief flash of light caught Ryder’s eye, he darted his eyes away from the two gang leaders to catch a view of the sniper. His blood ran hot as his heart raced, he was sure it was going to rip out of his chest and run off.

Before the sniper could take his shot, Ryder pulled out his pistol, shooting the barrel of the gun and quickly turning back to the two gang leaders. Sloane turned to face him, a look that he couldn’t read at the moment. Reyes had stopped, a look of betrayal washed over his face, Ryder let out a laugh that was bordering on hysterical, “How fucking dare you,” He started, locking eyes with Reyes but training his pistol on Sloane. “If you’re going to rid the galaxy of its filth, then at least pull the trigger your damn self.” Ryder tore his gaze from Reyes, locking eyes with Sloane before taking the shot, point blank into her chest.

A long moment passed, filled with a thick silence that threatened to choke him. When he spoke again, his voice was rough and barely a whisper, “You fucking coward.” Ryder holstered his pistol, locking Reyes with a glare that let him know he was lucky to be alive right now. Reyes opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Ryder’s body was encased in a blue glow that crackled around him, “GO TAKE YOUR FUCKING PORT!” His voice bellowed through the cave and before Reyes could once again, try to defend himself, Ryder quickly turned and walked out of the cave. He ignored the pleas from the other man, his heart beating in his ears, preventing him from properly hearing the other man anyway.

Ryder was silent for the rest of trip back to the port, save for the abrupt order that everyone is to get ready to leave the planet that night.


End file.
